The Powerpuff Girls' Karaoke Dance off Party (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Narrator: The church building, where the karaoke dance off party's being held. (Astro Boy lands right by the church building.) oh good evening, Astro Boy, (Astro Boy enters the church building where The Powerpuff Girls' karaoke dance off party's located.) you don't wanna miss out on this super thrilling event. * Blossom: "Hey, Astro Boy," * Bubbles: "over here," * Buttercup: "we saved you a seat." * (Astro Boy walks right over to the bench-table where the Powerpuff Girls are sitting.) * Astro Boy: "Thanks a bunch, girls." * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: "You're welcome." * Narrator: Well, girls, you just don't know who's gonna be the 1st 1 to right up to that karaoke machine. * Daffy: "Welcome to this karaoke dance off party everybody, I really hope you're all having such a super thrilling evening." * Cheering Wildly * Elmer: "Okay, fiwst up is Wobin Snydew fow Cowows of de Wind." * (Robin goes right up to the karaoke machine and turns it on.) * Of The Wind On Karaoke Machine * Robin: You think you own whatever land you land on * Robin (continued): the earth is just a dead thing you can claim * Robin: but I know every rock and tree and creature has a life has a spirit has a name * Robin (continued): you think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you * Robin: but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger * Robin (continued): you'll learn things you never knew you never knew * Robin: have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon' or asked the grinnin' bobcat why he grinned * Robin (continued): can you sing with all the voices of the mountains can you paint with all the colors of the wind can you paint with all the colors of the wind * Continues On Karaoke Machine * Robin: come run the hidden pine trails of the forest come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth * Robin (continued): come roll in all the riches all around you * Robin: and for once never wonder what they're worth * Robin (continued): the rainstorm and the river are my brothers the heron and the otter are my friends * Robin: and we are all connected to each other in a circle in a hoop that never ends * Robin (continued): have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or let the eagle tell you where he's been * Robin: can you sing with all the voices of the mountains can you paint with all the colors of the wind can you paint with all the colors of the wind * Robin (continued): how high does the sycamore grow if you cut it down then you'll never know * Robin: and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon' for whether we are white or copper skinned * Robin (continued): we need to sing with all the voices of the mountains we need to paint with all the colors of the wind * Robin: you can own the earth and still * Robin (continued): all you own is earth until * Robin: you can paint with all the colors of the wind. * Ends On Karaoke Machine * Bugs: "Okay, everybody, it's time fo' de Cha-Cha Slide." * (The Cha-Cha Slide music's playing in the background.) * (The Cartoon Network all stars are now doing the Cha-Cha Slide.) * Category:Karaoke Dance off Party video clips